The More Heartful All-Stars
by N.kirby
Summary: Multilple PSASBR Valentines Day stories taking place after Tournament Royale, I felt like writing these as a side-project. Some relationshippy, some cute and friendshippy. Each chapter focuses on a different scenario of likely or surprising concepts. (Humor/Romance/Friendship, crack for the most part)
1. Surprise for Planeptune Girl

**Chapter One**

"Wha?! You all decided to gang up on me?!" Neptune cried out. "You three are worse than the other goddesses, you know that?!… I should've known you'd betray me! Especially you Mr. Grimm!"

"Enough of your crying out for help! We're bad guys, we do this for a living!" Minion grunted. "Besides, a puny goddess based off SEGA was clearly just waiting to have this happen to her!"

"Sorry muffin-cake, but he's right! It has to be this way! We all need to take each other out one at time, and what better way to rid of the CPU girl first?… Plus my hunger for killing continues to grow!" Sweet Tooth said, followed up by his maniacal laughter.

"It is nothing personal my sweet… It's a shame truly, but I must end it here. You aren't able to turn into Purple Heart at this point, which makes things all the easier! **_Screaming Soul!_**"

"You can't do this! I'm your wife- **_AAAAAH!_**"

**_. . ._**

Then Neptune threw down her controller. "That is SO unfair you guys! You know I'm terrible at Twisted Metal!" The other three began laughing along with Sweet Tooth. "And stop laughing! It isn't funny!" She pouted at them. Dr. Nefarious, Scorpion, Black and Fat Princess had to witness the scene as they waited their turn.

"It was Nefarious's turn, and you ripped the controller from his robotic hands because your husband was playing. You deserved it." Scorpion commented, as Mr. Grimm gave the Player 3 controller to the spector. "Hopefully you learned your lesson. But Noire said this isn't the first time you've done this…"

She didn't bother responding, Neptune simply got up and left the gaming hall and to the restroom. "Why did I even team up with the squishy?" Nefarious said to himself. The whole group was taking turns playing _Twisted Metal: Head-On_. So far Sweet Tooth and Fat Princess won every game, Scorpion and Mr. Grimm usually coming in second.

That may have been because they had more practice however. "Alright chubby! I'm not gonna be destroyed by you this time!" Black said to Princess Plump with a smug expression. The game was nearly stopped when Histoire, Planeptune's oracle, came in uninvited.

"Pray tell, is there any actual reason why you Lastation inhabitants are here and not with Noire? I can understand Neptune's newly wedded husband to be here, but not his obnoxious friends." They didn't answer Histoire, further testing the oracle's temper. Only Minion was partially listening.

He grabbed the small girl by the wings and pulled her away from the book she sat on. "What do you want us to do the, pixie girl? We came here because your goddess friend wanted us to, not cause of Grimm! She was bored and wanted company. No need for you to suddenly walk in and act like such a _nag_!"

Clenching her fists and slipping through his fingers, Histoire began to raise her voice. "_Nag?!_ How dare you! You have no right to refer to me as such, demon! Do you know what will happen around here if the CPU meant to lead it goof off and play stupid games?! People lose faith and leave!" Not wanting to be ignored, she unplugged the game system.

"Hey! No need to be so pissty, Histy!" Sweet Tooth exclaimed. "What do you want this girl to do? If she was as busy as Noire, that would be boring as ever!… Besides, Fat Princess was winning this game again- Ow!" Histoire slapped the back of the clown's head, before ripping the game disc out of the system.

While it was tempting to snap it in half in front of them, she didn't bother. "I expect this lazy behavior from Neptune all the time, but I did not expect you to allow such, Grimm! You two are not even on your honeymoon yet! At least get some work done before you leave! Stand up straight, be proper!"

Mr. Grimm leered at the oracle. "Tomorrow, Histoire, is Valentines Day. I was preparing the honeymoon for that. Once that's over, I'm positive that she will return to her job, if not, that's what her sister is for. Such is the same reason I have not gone back to my job, I want to spend time with my wife." Histoire felt her rage boil up even more.

Just as she was about to give Grimm a piece of her mind, a loud scream pierced through the walls. Both of them began panicking, rushing to the door, but stopped when the goddess leapt onto the reaper. "I can't believe it! You actually managed to do it! After testing each five hours and every day!"

Fat Princess slapped her hands on Neptune's mouth. "Whoa! Calm down there, what happened? And did it involve cake?" Plump asked the giggling goddess. All Neptune could do was breathe in and out slowly, before announcing what occurred to make her act like this.

"I'm _pregnaaaant!_"

Silence filled the room, only Fat Princess responded. "Congrats! How does a tiny body like yours able to hold anything though? Unless you're going to use your goddess form for, well, that." Histoire left the room without any questions, only the sounds of stuff being ripped and smashed coming from where she went.

"You sure it was positive? Because everyone knows dead can't make living things, even if you're the kind who brings life to subjects." Minion asked.

"I'm more curious if Grimm dated someone prior to this chick. Particularly a dead one." Black attempted to say with a straight face.

"Wha?! I did once! But it didn't last, Amanda Watts I believe. Calypso screwed her over naturally, leading to death. Tried dating her, but it wasn't working when she was more worried about her sister and becoming rather zombie-like. She ended up having to return to the living world, thanks to said-twin sister, Miranda."

Black was still finding it hard to contain laughter. "That sounds like Calypso alright to do such. Though is sending a zombie back to her sister a good idea even?"

"Miranda handled it rather well. Just kept her sister away from any scent of blood so she won't go brain-hungry." Tired of being ignored, Neptune nudged the reaper. "Ah, sorry! I'm just… Not sure what to think! How did that happen so fast?!" She just smiled at him.

Upon Histoire's return, she was ready to rip everyone's head off. "How could you even _allow_ this to happen?! Neither of you are even responsible enough to take care of anything, let alone a child! Hopefully during your honeymoon, the two of you plan for this! Or I'll-"

"Err… Mr. Grimm, Neptune, you have my support as always… I think it's best if you leave 'Histy' to us. We won't do anything violent, as tempting as it is." Scorpion said to his rival. Grimm was hesitant, but Nepnep squealed and pulled him along and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

Right as they exited, Scorpion glared at the fairy-like girl. "Now listen here Histoire, these two are married and the only thing that could possibly preventing them from being happy in their relationship is when you and the other Hyperdimension residents."

"Actually! The only one giving those two a hard time is her!" Doctor Nefarious objected. "Compa warmed up to Grimm, and she assured even Nepnep's sister and those other squishies. Only this oracle won't shut up and doesn't trust us All-Stars in general!" Fat Princess, Minion, and Black chose to stay out of this.

Sweet Tooth didn't hold back however. "That's because we're 'too gritty' for them. You don't see Plump ever complaining about this, cause she hangs out with nearly everyone... Either way, Valentines Day is coming up, let those crazy kids go have their fun." Fat Princess nodded with the psychopath in agreement.

What it really was is that Histoire wasn't sure about giving the CPU responsibilities to Nepgear, the sister of Purple Heart. "Alright… I understand."

"That's another thin- Wait, you do?" Scorpion was in surprise to see Histoire finally calm down.

"Yes… I'm just a bit worried. But if Neptune really wishes to be happy with her husband, and upcoming child, then… I'll make sure to leave the job to Nepgear. But could you all leave then?" Scorpion managed to agree with the oracle finally, taking leave along with the others.

Once they were all gone, she sighed. "Another Valentines this year spent alone most likely then. Pesky Playstation All-Stars… No one ever gets me anything. You think that Noire would give them some manners or-" Something was thrown at the oracle, Histoire lifted her hands up to catch it and see who the culprit was.

Her eyes were on that person, then the object. "A… Present? For me?… From you of all people?" Minion chomped on a cigar, lighting it up. Histoire was about to bark at him for doing the latter, but didn't bother.

"Noire and Grimm said you're rather on the lonely side, in reality. Thought I'd fix that... And if a reaper can do whatever he likes with a goddess, figured that one of the most powerful devils could be nice to such a nagging oracle... Happy Valentines Day, Histy."

Minion left before Histoire could get another word.

* * *

**((Don't worry, there are stories focusing on different characters for each chapter! So don't think this is some HDN x TM crossover!**

**But still… Minion and Histy, god forbid if I continued with that. What would the nickname for that pairing be? MinHisty? Miniostoire? HistMinio? Histion? Yeech. D: ))**


	2. Relatable to Toro

**Chapter Two**

It was finally Valentines Day, Kuro was handing out presents and candy to nearly every girl in the All-Stars. His friend Toro on the other hand, was sitting there playing his PSVita all morning. "Toro, this is ridiculous! you do this every year! You either act cute, or do nothing! It makes me feel like there's no competition!"

Toro raised his brow. "Aren't Zeus and Daxter your rival for this sort of thing? I know you proclaim yourself as my rival at times, but for what other than stuff that is silly to fight over?" Kuro cringed. It was true however, he always tried his best to prove himself better than the white cat in nearly any situation.

"Either way! As your friendly rival, I won't let you sit here! So! I challenge you!" Toro picked his head up from Vita. "At the arcade! We'll, uh… You'll see! I'll meet you there! At 12:00 P.M.! Don't you dare chicken out on me, or even be one minute tardy!" With that, Kuro ran out of the room, continuing to hand out presents.

* * *

"Nyaa… It's been over fifteen minutes! He tells me to not be late, but here I am waiting." Toro stood at the arcade, he went even asking people inside if there was any black cat with a red bow-tie around. "He probably saw some pretty girls and got distracted I'm sure." The idea made him giggle to himself.

Then the idea made him stop giggling. "He always finds it easy to make contact with a girl. Either I'm just shy or not interested." Toro began frowning, going up to one some of the machines. "No, it's just that no one shares my interests… I wanna be with someone who can relate with me. But so far no one ever talks about games or the media I'm interested in, so they become lost."

He sighed. "Alright, no more monologuing! If Kuro isn't gonna show, then I'm gonna high-score on a machine without him!" With a bag of quarters, Toro went looking around to see what he could play that Kuro was exceptionally skilled at, and show him who was the better Sony cat.

Pac-Man, Skull & Crossbow, Wreck-It-Ralph, Sugar Rush, House of the Dead, Mortal Kombat, and Puyo Puyo Tsu... Then he found the one game Kuro loved.

Darkstalkers 3, known better to the kittens as _Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire_. Kuro's favorite characters were two of the most popular, Morrigan Aensland and Felicia. And he only played as them, not even Hsien-Ko or Bulleta.

While Toro preferred using Bishamon and was reasonably good with the cursed samurai. But there were three characters Kuro absolutely hated… And it was usually the male characters. Such as Sasquatch, Anakaris, and Victor von Gerdenheim.

"Hehee! What better way to beat his high-score then?" Toro put coins into the machine, and selected Anakaris. Out of the three characters Kuro disliked, the white cat was most used to playing as the pharaoh. With that, he was ready to practice using the mummy first.

Nearly thirty minutes passed when Toro was about to start playing through the 'Arcade Mode' of the game. He had learned Anakaris rather quickly, and attracted someone who was also looking for something to play on. "H-hey, can I watch? Or am I distracting you?" Turning to the person's direction while pausing, the kitten nodded.

By now he allowed the girl to watch him beat the rest of the game and reach the extra stage. "S-sorry if I'm bothering you still, but uh… Aren't your Kuro's friend?" Once Toro had defeated the extra character and Anakaris's ending played, he finally got a better look at who he was talking too.

It was Lammy. Who had been around Kuro, Qwark, and others to help last month. "Yup! And your the guitarist of Milkcan that helped us defeat Zarok, and participated in karaoke night, aren't you? Nice to finally meet you! Have you been to this place before?" He mew'd in questioning, trying to be open to the shy lamb.

"M-mostly, yeah. I usually play those guitar-based games... I can practice with nearly anything in my hands if I get the confidence."

"Ah! That explains how you were able to use that one mage's staff so well! What happened to him anyway?"

"Uhh, Zeo? I guess he went back to his home. I never really got to know the guy well."

"That's too bad. He could've been an All-Star, but I bet Pupuru wouldn't like it." Toro then took notice to Lammy eyeing the arcade machine, holding a coin purse. "Ah! Do you want to play?" Slowly, she smiled a bit.

Finally, the ending was over and Toro ranked his name in first place. "W-whoa… I don't think I'd be able to beat that score! I mean, I like this game and played it before, but I'm not the best at it…"

His ears perked up in surprise. "Wha?! You mean you play these kinds of games too? And did you try doing the 'guitar is in your mind' thing with this?" The idea made Lammy stop for a moment, gather her courage, then select a character.

Toro was shocked to see how well Lammy was playing now that her mind was focused and not a nervous wreck. "Yikes! Afterwards, we should play Vs. mode on that! This is incredible!"

Nearly another twenty or so went by while playing, Kuro finally arrived to the arcade and saw his friend with Lammy. "Inoue! There you are! I challenge you!… Huh?!" His eyes widened to see his score being killed by the sheep girl, it even surpassed Toro's at this point. "What?! How did you beat my score, Lammy?! With_ Lord Raptor_ no less?!"

"It wasn't as hard, just had the guitar in my mind! So who better than one who also rocks it out? Toro beat your score also with the mummy-guy." Kuro cringed upon that, shoving Lammy away once she typed her name into the ranks.

Kuro put himself right in front of the machine. "No way! I'm not letting that happen! I'm gonna beat both of your scores, right now!" Both Toro and Lammy backed away as he shoved a coin in, starting to play as well.

They looked at each other and shrugged, Toro noticed that Lammy was back to her sheepish self already. "Well, now what? You probably want to play DDR or Guitar Hero, right? I'm up for that, but people are still crowding them-"

"I see Puyo Sun over there! U-uh, that is, if you like puzzle games, it's open and free of other people!" The both of them noticed that the machine for that game was indeed ready for anyone. It was going to be a long time before Kuro moved away from Darkstalkers 3, so they might as well make the best of it.

* * *

Once they ran out of coins and played as nearly every character, Toro and Lammy left the arcade. Both of them disregarded Kuro's anticipation of beating the scores for now. "H-hey… Toro w-was it?" Her voice was stuttering more than usual. "I… H-have to thank you. This is the most fun I've had outside of Milkcan performances in a while."

"Nyaaww! It was nothing! I'm just glad I got to find a girl who shares the same interests as me!" Toro then stopped, blushing for a moment, and thinking about what he had said to himself before.

_"I wanna be with someone who can relate with me."_

An idea popped into Toro's head. "Wait! Lammy! Are you going anywhere today?" She shook her head. "Could I tag along for now then? Maybe we can get you into the All-Stars if we find you a rival! I promise it won't get in the way of any concerts you hold either!"

She was surprised to hear the sudden request from the cat. But ever since the events with Gigadis, Lammy did want to be an All-Star like PaRappa, and it wasn't exactly fair that he was there but not her. "O-okay…" Mewing, Toro jumped in utter joy.

"Honestly, I never had anyone to spend Valentines Day with… I mean! If you see it that way, uhm… Plus, you're… Really nice. As awkward as this sounds! Er, I'm awkward, not you! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" It felt embarrassing for Lammy to say, but Toro was able to handle it.

Part of him felt awkward about it as well, but it didn't matter. It was the start of an unusually wonderful relation.

* * *

**((I wonder how much hate I'm going to get from there anyway… Yes, I am aware that Jun Mihara, the pink rabbit, has a crush on Toro Inoue. But I think he's oblivious?… Plus a lot of these pairings aren't meant to be serious. Trust me, this was a lot better in my head. :P**

**Also other random notes… Like Wreck-It-Ralph and Sugar Rush, ****_Skull & Crossbow_**** isn't a real game. Except it came from a creepypasta called ****_"Attract Mode"_****, and not a movie… I would go read it, because it makes Polybius look like a children's bedtime story with how psychologically screwy it is.**

**… I'm a Darkstalkers and Puyo fan in case it wasn't highly obvious I suppose. And I would totally fund UnJammer Lammy and Lord Raptor to rock-out.))**


	3. I Hate Teddies!

**Chapter Three**

"I wanted to give you this teddy bear, I made it myself!"

"We've been over this! _I hate teddies!_"

"But I worked so hard on it! You have to accept it this time! Pleeeeease? It's Valentines Day-"

**_"NO!"_**

"Please! Won't you take it? It's really soft and fluffy!"

This was the the fourth time in a row Mileena had tried to bother Scorpion, every year she would track the spector down and try to give him a teddy bear. Even when he was with the All-Stars, she somehow managed to find him. "I cannot understand how you found my location… Who even sent you here to annoy me?! Was it Sub-Zero?! Freddy Krueger?! Batman?! Kratos?!"

He didn't realize at all that the commotion was attracting a crowd. "I am right here, Scorpion." Kratos said. "Though I am curious as to how she located the both of us as well. It's very sudden for someone to walk in uninvited to Lastation's main halls." Mileena continued to show off the teddy bear, wiggling it's paws.

One would have thought that with the way she dresses would make her seductive or mature like most 'fan-service' characters in fighting games. But in reality, Mileena is rather childish and animal-like to those she meets. "I asked Noire where you were at this whole time, cause I missed you! I love you, daddy, Freddy, and Kratos _sooooo_ much!" It was considered highly grating to Scorpion though.

When this immature characteristic came from anyone else, he didn't mind since for the most part those people at least looked young. "How many times do I have to say it then?" Scorpion grabbed onto the teddy bear this time, exciting Mileena. "I… _Hate…_ **_TEDDIES!_**" Her excitement was now replaced with horror, seeing his hand and the stuffed toy burst into flames.

Afterwards, he threw the doll down and stomped on it once it was nothing but ashes. He didn't even have to say anything as Mileena scooped up the pile of remains and ran out in tears. "Do you think that may have been a bit too hard, even for someone like yourself? You drove the monster to tears… Plus everyone was watching." Kratos commented.

"I can handle only so much from that girl! She should be happy I didn't shove a spear in her chest and kick her to the nethergate! You should talk when it comes to-" Turning around, Scorpion saw that the rest of the All-Stars saw the entire scene. "What are you all looking at?!"

Toro and Lammy were pulled away by Kat out of fear. "Dude, not cool... All she wanted to do was give you a present! What's your problem?!" PaRappa said. Not wishing to listen to him or others, Scorpion left the room without another word despite the on-lookers.

* * *

Nariko ended up hearing about what had occurred from Kratos. She couldn't stand to hear that someone who had cared for Pupul and Kat to be cruel toward another female. "What kind of warrior such as yourself thinks it is smart to act that way toward a woman? What would your family think of you?"

The spector was currently trying to avoid eye-contact with her by reading a guide-book. "They would be pleased to know I wasn't around such a hideous girl." Nariko flinched. "Kratos didn't tell you about her face, did he? Without the veil she has, anyone is in for an unpleasant surprise." She snatched the novel from Scorpion's hands and tossed it.

"Your own face isn't nice to see either, Scorpion! All that's there is a skull engulfed with flames. What did that poor girl truly ever do to you? Anyone such as yourself would know there is certainly more to one's looks. Mr. Grimm's wife was able to do that. And Pupul doesn't mind the fact Radec shaved his head, looks like he hasn't gotten sleep in forever, along with having a bullet-wound to his hea-"

_"I heard that!"_

Both of them stopped talking for a few seconds, hoping that Mael didn't listen any further. "She's a monstrous clone of Shao Kahn's step-daughter. Would anyone wish to be in a relation with someone who is essentially the child of the dark Emperor of the Outworld? It would be Gigadis all over again! Plus, she is not my type at all." Getting out of his seat, Scorpion went to pick up the book Nariko had thrown to the floor.

Rather than allowing him to grab it, she placed her foot onto the novel, then looked over her own shoulder to see if Mael was still near. "All she tried to do was give you a doll for this holiday. And you rejected it in the most cruel way without any shame! You dislike Radec for his treatments, but are arguably just as terrible! Who or what do you consider to be 'your type'?" Scorpion gritted his teeth under the mask, unable to bottle his anger.

"**_YOU ARE!_** Now please, return that novel at once! If I need to learn how to become a better All-Star around here and control my powers, I must read from that guide-book!" Nariko felt her body tense up and freeze from those words. Not being able to move for a whole minute as Scorpion did the same now that he caught what he said.

He didn't have to ask again for the book, Nariko kicked it over to him. "I… Did I even hear that right from you? A blood-thirsty spector? What in the world makes you think that I'M your type?! And not that woman?! What is the difference when you were a married man along with Kratos?!"

Scorpion groaned. "Why can't you drop this and leave it alone? Or must you always persist in invading my personal emotions and actions?" She didn't leave him be, instead Nariko was close to reaching for her Heavenly Sword. "F-fine! Just sheathe your weapon!

"I was told by others that you defended your clan against those who tried to take the blade you wield, and you were willing to give your life for it... That you succeeded unlike myself, who roams this world to avenge my people and family, as I failed to protect Shirai Ryu from the people of Lin Kuei. For that… I admire you, and consider you to be_ 'my type'_." She froze in place once again.

Opening the novel to where he left off, Scorpion coughed to himself before speaking again. "That does not mean I would try and be in a relation with you either! I am just merely showing an example. And by the way you're acting, I'm sure you would not think the same about me as I was already married once." All Nariko could think of doing was leaving him alone finally.

She was actually flattered by his statement. It wasn't the usual 'female Kratos' comments Nariko frequently got, or petty flirting from others. It was compliments on what she did to become a heroine in her clan. Coming from one who while grossly violent, was guardian-like and was out only for vengeance… It was touching.

Though his actions toward Mileena were still nearly unforgivable, until a few minutes later…

* * *

"Look, it's going to be okay! Scorpion is just really pissy at times. You would know that, right? Sackboy could fix up your bear if you like!" Nathan Drake assured her, making Mileena stop weeping for a moment. Showing off her yellow eyes with slits for pupils to the group, which made them shudder.

Sackboy was the only one who didn't mind. Even when Mileena lifted the stuffed creature into her arms, he was't bothered by it. "Oh! Can I keep him instead? He's soft and fluffy too!" Her personality and eyes reminded them of Little Sister, except with a more mature body.

It was almost becoming more unnerving each second. "N-no, I think he should stay with us All-Stars. Unless you wish to become one some time…?" Kat suggested, seeing Mileena now trying to pet Dusty while having a look of joy at the idea she gave. Kratos was listening from a distance, but did not get involved.

"You mean like Kratos and the rest of you? That would be fuuuun! I would love to get a chance to play and _taste_ all of you! I dunno if daddy would like that thou-"

"Wait, did you say taste? Slow down Sally! Take me out to dinner first!" Daxter joked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Aren't you guys the dinner?" Sir Daniel noticed a pattern on Mileena's veil, and began backing away from everyone slowly.

"Uhmm, what?" PaRappa asked, before getting an answer from Kratos.

"Show them your face, Mileena." The God of War ran off after saying that.

Without question, she removed her mask, leading to collective looks of horror. It was followed up by Mileena pouncing on Donte. "WHOA! Get her off me! I don't want to be a a snack for her!" At this point, Sir Daniel had already left them behind along with Kratos...

* * *

**((Like the previous chapter, I'm just left wondering how many MK fans I angered with this. D:**

**And don't let this give you the wrong idea, I think Mileena is super cute and I could easily look past her face!... Though I'm curious as to what teddy bears did to anger Scorpion. Did he play Conker's Bad Fur Day or something?))**


	4. ADAM and Hearts

**Chapter Four**

Whenever Little Sister was away from Leanbox, she found herself more notably hungry. It was troubling since for the most part her diet consisted of ADAM, other times though, Vert would give her other things to try. Noire on the other hand, was too busy with everything.

She only had a jar of ADAM collected from corpses in Planeptune at one point. While one would think SEGA's world would be lively, _'House of the Dead'_ and _'Madou Monogatari'_ always had stuff left behind. _"Once upon a time there was a man, who wanted to keep himself from aging~"_ Little Sister repeated to herself.

_"To stop it, he drained the life force of others in Planeptune and Eden~ Then he was sealed away and cut off from the waist below…_ Oh phooey, I need Noire and Nepnep to tell me that story again! I keep forgetting how it entirely goes Mr. B!" Big Daddy groaned in response.

Watching from afar, Spike shrugged a bit along with Pupul. "Wonder what kind of story your rival even told her? It seems kinda messed up… Hope it's just a story though!" He tried to laugh it off nervously. "Actually, what do you plan on doing for Valentines' Day? I already got Helga something, but I don't know if she'll like it-"

"I dunno what I wanted to get Radec at all! I can't get any weapons that he likes or doesn't have yet! It's gonna continue bugging me!" Spike flinched from her sudden outburst, Pupuru found herself squeezing Kuu really hard and almost in tears out of frustration.

Spike waited for her to calm down before he removed Kuu from the girl's arms. "I think your should give your buddy some oxygen for now." Pupul sighed, allowing the creature to run toward Little Sister and play. Big Daddy growled, but it went ignored as the child forget about her hunger.

Heihachi could hear the conversation while he was eating a bowl of noodles. "You know what you should do? Try leaving Radec alone and not getting him anything! He would love that!" Spike was going to object to his rude comment, because the last part seemed to be proven otherwise ever since the events with Gigadis...

But he was stopped by Pupuru. "Oooooh! Like _'play hard to get'_? That's a good idea actually! Reverse psychology maybe… Mwahaha! Then afterwards I'll torture him!" Both Heihachi and Spike just stared at her in bewilderment, partially grossed out by the mental image.

Once again, Little Sister went back to being hungry and searching for ADAM along with Big Daddy and Kuu. Noticing it, Spike tried to grab Pupuru's attention. "Uhh, Pupul? Your partner?" Heihachi was even trying to snap her out of trance, but she was too far into 'fantasy land'.

"Maybe he'll get mad for it… I'd like that! Problem is I don't know which one of us would be submissive for the day… Huh? Kuu? I'm more worried about other things right now, can you go after him Spike?" While annoyed and weirded out even further, Spike knew it was only right to do just that.

* * *

"No way engie! I'm not giving Mr. Bunny back until I get some ADAM, when I'm hungry, I get all mean!"

"Just give him back to Pupul, you can't hold someone hostage because you're hungry." Isaac was trying his best to reason with Little Sister, but Big Daddy kept intimidating him. "It's not like necromorphs will have what you want either. I don't think Noire has any ADAM left since you ate it all."

Finally, Spike caught up with Little Sister. "If Noire doesn't have any, we could always ask her to contact the CPU of Leanbox for ADAM, right?" Isaac Clarke cringed, and Big Daddy made a loud groan of disapproval.

Little Sister smiled. "Spike is so smart! Isn't he Mr. Bubbles? I like him!… Hmmm." She thought about it more, despite having a parasite inside of her. "_Val-ein-taines…?_ I need to learn more about these too." Following Spike with Kuu in her hands, she began following the simian catcher.

Entering Noire's office, they saw the Lastation goddess and her sister doing paperwork. "Noire? I know you've been really busy ever since the incidents, but do we have any more ADAM around here?" Listening, she shook her head. "Should we contact Leanox's CPU for some then? Since they have a history with that stuff..."

"I'm busy right now. But Uni and I can set you all up for a conversation with Vert. Get the Skype on for them." Noire's younger sister approach a keyboard, opening up a screen which began beeping loudly.

The noises stopped, and the image of a woman with deep blue eyes and long blonde hair was shown. She had an elegant green dress that covered her notably large chest size, which caught the attention of Zeus who was walking by. "Ah, hello Noire. You're still working today? I've already finished mine... Oh? Little Sister! Mr. Bubbles!"

Her eyes brightened and hands clapped together to see her old associates. "Are you the CPU for Leanbox? I'm Spike, and uhh… We need some ADAM, if you have any that is." Vert's gaze was now on the boy, then on Zeus who began flexing behind everyone.

"Why yes, I am. And I do happen to have plenty of ADAM leftover ever since most of the BioShock characters left me for Noire… _Boohoo_, Mr. Bubbles! You're a heart-breaker!" Big Daddy moaned a bit, embarrassed. "I shall send it over, Mr. Spike. But please tell me, how is Isaac Clarke and the other Dante? And is Noire alone again for Valentines Day?" That comment made the Lastation goddess spit out her drink.

Zeus stopped his dancing for a moment. "She's most certainly not alone! I'm her Valentine! Along with every other girl's of course! That being said, Miss Vert- Huh?! Release me, abomination!" Filled with rage, Big Daddy pushed Zeus out of the office to stop being a distraction.

* * *

By now a delivery was brought over, allowing Little Sister to give Kuu back to Pupuru, who was still spaced out. But she wasn't entirely satisfied just yet. While Big Daddy was having a conversation with one of the Leanbox residents who sent the ADAM, an alien named Glacius. "Hm… I never said 'thank you' to him…" The girl mumbled to herself.

Finishing up her meal, she got up to find Spike. He was already with Heihachi, Isaac Clarke, and Pupul again. They just stared at the sorceress who was in deep thought. _"Spiiiiiiiiiiike…"_ All of them except the girl cringed at her monotone voice. Kuu on the other hand, was just confused.

"O-oh! You again? Try not to waste the ADAM, okay?" In truth, he was rather creeped out by the zombified girl, he was even more afraid of Big Daddy. It was unusual how Sackboy and Abe seemed to be quite used to it, not caring for how unnerving it was that the child had a slug-like parasite in her body.

Little Sister didn't exactly ever realize that others found her rather scary, she always figured it was Big Daddy that scared them off. "What is _Val-ein-taines_ Day?"

He was relieved that's all she was asking. "Valentines Day? It has a rather big history and background behind it, kind of like Christmas and Easter. But for the most part it's where you spend time or express affections to those you care and love for! Usually people ask others to be theirs on this day. Did Vert and Noire never tell you about this?"

All she did was stare before giggling. "Ohhhh, that makes sense now!" Little Sister didn't leave however, standing still for twenty seconds before asking another question. "Would you be mine then?_ I like you~_"

"Uhh! Whoa, where did that come from?!" He then turned to Pupul, who was still not listening to anyone. Then Heihachi, who was trying to keep a straight face. Isaac just kept his distance. "I mean I was going to ask someone else, d-don't get me wrong! You're very nice! But what would Bubbles say? He's protective and all…" Spike tried his best not to anger her.

It made plenty of sense to Little Sister. "Ahh, good point… I'll ask Mr. B then! You helped me after all, so he has to say 'yes'! Isn't that right, bunny?"

Kuu didn't answer at all, just raising his brow while Pupuru murmured words. "I still have leftover ropes from my adventures… And cloth for blindfolds…"

Isaac Clarke then got up quickly to cover up Spike and Little Sister's hearing. "Wha- HEY!" The boy struggled.

"And then… _**[CENSORED]**_! A perfect plan! Thank you, Mishima!" Pupuru giggled before skipping off.

"Huuuh? What did she say? Was it a bad word?" Little Sister asked, trying to hug Spike's arm. Isaac didn't answer.

* * *

"Hey Mael! Look who's coming to have you for V-day!" Sly teased the colonel, who was polishing his knife. He was tempted to cloak himself, but it was too late when Pupul arrived.

She waved and only had her eyes on the raccoon. "Hey Sly! Blasto handling his new voice well?" He nodded, but then stopped grinning when she walked away.

"Wait… Did she just _ignore_ you?"

Radec was even taken aback by it. "Yes… She did… _**And I don't I like it!**_"

* * *

**((I couldn't go without making one reference to Pupuru's love-sick personality… xD**

**I blame all the fan-art/stories I saw previously of making Little Sister frightening Spike or being clingy to him. Too bad he already has a love-interest, Lil Sis!… The next chapter should be the last.**

**Also we finally get to see Vert, the Microsoft based girl. Along with a mention of Glacius from KI… Could that be foreshadowing a future story?))**


	5. Basilicom's Party

**Chapter Five**

By now the All-Stars were holding a small Valentines Day party in the basilicom, Noire even requested that some could bring their significant other. "I suppose she's just lonely for the most part. Noire, was her name?" Carmelita joked to the talking flower. "There's not real reason for her to bring us all together."

Sunny Funny felt like the odd-one-out for the most part, the only person that was most like her was Jun Mihara, a pink bunny who was holding a box and making emoticon faces. "Kind of like yourself then? No offense, but Dan said that you were rather depressed with Sly not around to bother you." Kiya said, making the vixen growl.

"I find it surprising that unlike the Nintendo characters, most of us are in a relationship with a respective character. Meanwhile those guys can't really stay with one girl or have it to be ambiguous!" Jun giggled. "Now, I wonder where Inoue is?" The bunny began hopping around to find him, but stopped upon finding the white cat.

Toro happened to be laughing and hanging out with Lammy.

Rather than confronting him, Jun stamped her foot. "Geez! Watch where you're throwing and stomping! What's with the crazed out expression, rabbit?!" Pupuru stepped away from her, freaked out. Oddly enough, this did not get Toro or Lammy's attention at all.

Jun hissed at the sorceress. "Screw off! You… Tsurupettan girl!"

"… What did you just call me?!"

**_"Pettan, pettan, tsurupettan! Smooth and flat as a pancake! Flat chested little girl!"_**

"I'm _fourteen!_"

"Yeah? Well most develop more than you at that age!"

"You shouldn't make fun of my chest! You don't even-"

"What chest?" Heihachi laughed. "You have none! Go get one, and we'll make fun of it!"

Princess Kiya, Carmelita Fox, Sunny Funny, and Rosemary watched the argument. Feeling a mix of confused and embarrassed. "Err, that aside. Rosemary is right. And I've noticed that all female protagonists never get into a relationship at all. Or they'll have a love interest, but push them away." The flower girl pointed out.

From a distance, Kat listened to the girls' conversation. "You know Dusty… They're right." The unusual cat mew'd in questioning. "Me, Nariko, and others don't go into actual romantic relations in our series. Neptune married someone outside of her world, and Pupuru fell in love with… You know."

Without warning, Dusty began running away from Kat. "Dusty? Dusty! Where are you going?! Wait up!" As she began chasing her friend, a girl with dark hair and a brown hat entered the basilicom, unsure of her surroundings at all. But she did recognize one character inside.

"Hi! You must be friends with Kakeru's rival?" Sunny Funny realized the girl was talking to her, figuring out that 'Kakeru' meant Spike. "I'm Haruka! Most usually just call me Helga!… He hasn't been acting paranoid about Specter again, has he?" She shook her head, partially giggling at the idea.

The moment she brought it up, Spike ran into the room looking as if he was in panic. "Helga?! Oh gosh, I didn't think you would show up this early! Uhh… W-would you be angry if I said there's a slight chance another girl was after me, and I'm beyond frightened to object or say 'no' to her?" She flinched at first, ready to chew him out and question as to what that meant in the slightest.

… But there wasn't any need, as Little Sister approached Spike. _"Spiiiiiiike…"_ He shuddered along with Helga and Sunny Funny. "I asked Mr. Bubbles if it was okay! He said yes! Isn't that great? You're my valentine for the day!… Who are these people?"

Swallowing his gut and trying to make an excuse, Spike was interrupted by Helga. "I'm a friend of Spike to see how he was doing. This flower girl is with PaRappa I believe." Sunny Funny nodded with her, making Little Sister give off a smile. Not a creepy one at all. But just a sweet, innocent, and clueless one.

Not wasting anymore time with people she didn't know, Little Sister began tugging on the boy's arm, dragging him along. "I guess we should be glad you let him off the hook. But you aren't mad at him?" Helga shook her head, knowing that Spike's fear was greatly justified for now... As she could already see 'Mr. Bubbles' was watching them.

"Those kids sure are strange. Hopefully mine won't have any issues of the sort like that." Rosemary said with a sigh. "Especially when Raiden tries his best to fight his more violent persona, I don't want my child seeing him go into 'Jack the Ripper' mode." Princess Kiya spat out her drink, nearly choking then ran off. "… What's her problem?" All Carmelita could do was shrug.

* * *

"She's been ignoring me all day!"

"Who?" Emmett asked Mael, who was losing his temper.

"Pupul! I just know that she's up to something!"

"Leave her alone! You shouldn't be near her anyway!" Ms. Saffron hissed. "You're such a terrible influence on her! She cannot even focus on her work anymore because of you!"

"Pretty sure she was doing that before I showed up, you might just be a bad teacher- Ow!" Radec said under his breath, as Emmett punched him.

Cole found it amusing to see the colonel in such a fit over the fact he was being neglected for the day. It helped keep his mind off two things: what his evil-half was doing since he left, and Trish not around for such an occasion. But the latter was harder to keep out of his head.

Sighing, he tried to shake the thoughts off. "I'm sure Trish would want me to move on anyway, too bad a power like mine is often feared, even if I am a hero... Huh?" Cole looked down to see Dusty rubbing up on his leg. "Oh hey! Your Kat's… Uh, cat, aren't you?" The cat purred at him.

A bigger question then was where Kat would be then if Dusty willingly decided to be attached to another person. "Dusty! There you are! Don't go running off without giving me a heads-up first! Sorry about that Cole." The strange feline went back to it's friend. He just laughed it off a bit. "Are you just standing here too? It seems a lot of us seem to be doing that... No relation partner either like me and Nathan Drake? Or…?"

He didn't respond for nearly a minute. "I loved a girl named Trish. Like Kratos and Scorpion's wife, she died. I wasn't married but… Still hold her close, even when I know it's better to move on by now. People usually fear those with my kind of power though, so finding someone who looks past that or isn't afraid is hard." Kat managed to find that relatable in an instant.

"Conduits, right? Kind of like Nevi. They can be destructive, or beneficial. It all depends on who uses their powers." Cole looked at the girl, surprised to see her understand that. "It's hard to tell who's a monster at first... I thought that about Emmett, and he thought I was one too. But it turned out we both just needed to see that one with such an aura isn't automatically a menace." Kat said whilst smiling.

Kat didn't notice it up until this point, but along with Emmett, she and Cole had quite an amount in common. "Sometimes those with benefits and similar abilities can also be the best together. Y'know, we really should hang out more." The gravity-defying girl felt her face turn red, which went unnoticed. "Team up and go against evil, like my other-half. Some people say I came out of a comic book, and I'm pretty sure some said you reminded them of a character from Teen Titans or something."

Her blush faded, wanting to change the subject. "Do you think your evil self is happy by what he decided to go with? Not being with us? Fat Princess may not have her rival anymore, but I wonder if he'll come back... Even if all he cares about is power and destroying you. He was rather friendly to Zeus, Radec, and Heihachi." That last sentence did make Cole avert his eyes to another crowd.

"Whatever he wants to do with those 'Mirror' guys isn't my business. The other me went from thrilled, to rather shocked and nearly out of his usual conceited self when he left. I'm convinced that it had to do with something that harlequin girl said... Speaking of Radec though!" Cole gestured to the Helghan, who became more angered each time Pupul paid no attention to his presence.

It wasn't long before Radec got sick of the girl passing by him and not saying a word, yet talking to his own rival and Princess Kiya instead. _"That does it!"_

"Raiden is nowhere near the same guy, do not worry Kiya! He may seem a bit scary at first, but even Rosemary will tell you that he's on par with me as a… Huh?- Umph!" Mael took no time at all to shove Sir Daniel harshly.

"**_YOU!_** Why is it you have been ignoring me all day?! What are you up to?!"

"… Someone needs to tell him." Heihachi chuckled. "I'm gonna tell him if no one else will!"

"Up to?" Pupuru held onto Kuu, pretending to look innocent. "Nothing. I actually forgot you were even around… Oh well, I'm trying to get to know the friends of my friends right now!" Sir Daniel got up, seeing the rage under Radec's visor, and tried to pull Kiya away from him.

"Wh…What did you say to me just now, you pathetic waste of flesh?! After those events you choose to…?!" Radec was too shocked and trying to process what Pupuru said just now.

Just as she was about to leave and talk with PaRappa and Sunny Funny, Kiya didn't move from her spot. "By the looks of it, I think she's playing the 'hard to get' game. Any form of attention is what she's after..." Dan stopped his attempts of trying to save the princess, and just watched Pupul cringe in place.

Radec was now even more furious. He began to go for his knife and the strap on his outfit. "Hahah… It was funny! Wasn't it? Reverse psychology- Kuu-chan? W-where are you going?" Rather than defending his friend, the small animal ran off without her. Jun began giggling over what was about to happen.

**_"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" _**

"No wait! I'm sor- **_AIYEEEE!_**"

Naturally it was taken outside of the main hall of the basilicom. Cole tried his best not to imagine what was going to occur, then his eyes widened in excitement. "Is that Dart and Crash? Oh man! I didn't think he'd make it to come see us! Hey!" He called out to the man and bandicoot, who were equally pleased to see everyone.

Only Kat stayed behind for a moment as the All-Stars. "Guess he's oblivious, doesn't really matter since I'm too nervous to say anything. There's only one thing for sure, if he wants to move on from Trish, I'll be there for him... Just like Nariko to Scorpion probably! Right Dusty?" The cat mew'd softly.

It was going to be a night, one that felt as if it would last until the end of time…

* * *

((The last chapter for this mini-series! I was going to do more, but I didn't have room!… I blame Jared for the Cole/Kat pairing. :P ))


End file.
